Knight Rider The Phoenix Knight
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: Wilton Knight had a dream and it was his last wish, ‘One man can make a difference’. But that one man he chose is in the hospital trapped in a coma, Kitt put him there. Mac may have the answers but will the Phoenix foundation stop her? KR/MacGyver XoverAU
1. Prologue

**Zeta:** i have no idea where this one came from but i can't seem to control the words from flowing. so please enjoy this lil somewhat crossover of two popular 80's series which both are my personal favs.

**Disclaimer:** Knight Rider or MacGyver i do not own just borrowing them. the plot and female OC are mine.

**Knight Rider - The Phoenix Knight**

**Prologue**

Wilton Knight had a dream and it was his last wish, 'One man can make a difference'. But that one man he chose is in the hospital trapped in a coma, Kitt put him there. No one blames him, it was a malfunction within his program, and it wasn't his fault. But the car thinks otherwise and refuses to leave the garage begging to be deactivated, just like the one that came before him. Knight Automated Roving Robot was deactivated years ago because of a program malfunction causing him to kill a man. Knight Industry Two Thousand fears he may have put his partner, no his best friend on his death bed. Devon and Bonnie refuse to let KITT go.

Can they save the A.I. from his own guilt? Will Michael ever wake up? Why is K.A.R.R. missing? How long has it been gone? And who is this MacGyver? Why does she bring the key to solving the malfunction mystery? Does this mean it was no accident that Kitt had gone against his human preservation program? Was KARR the prototype in more ways then one? Where does the Phoenix Foundation come in? What is going on? If it couldn't get any more difficult for the team there's a microchip with Knight Industry's logo in Michael's head and he's talking in his comatose sleep to Kitt. Devon never knew the chip had been there but there's a video left by Wilton Knight.

Trust has a 50-50 chance of betrayal, but like the myth of Pandora's Box, there is always a little hope. Michael Knight had a knack for dumb luck and the odd miracle. After all if it hadn't been for that metal plate in his head, there wouldn't have been a Michael Knight.

* * *

In a run down junkyard a new project was beginning all it needed was a car. Not just any car it had to be built for speed, yet tough and enough attitude to scare a bus full of nuns into confession. There were a lot of cars to choose from, but that is no problem for this Jane-of-all-trades. Having only met her father a few times she learned a lot from him before his death and the end of a legend. Angus MacGyver was a respected and great man, able to build or fix anything with a roll of duct tape, a paperclip, a stick of gum, and his trusted Swiss army knife. Now his best kept secret, thanks to the care and protection of long time friend Pete Thornton, a daughter who wanted her father remembered by more then his friends continues to practice his brain versus brawn philosophy and his "MacGyver-ism" skills.

The Phoenix Foundation wasn't the same since Pete retired and had been killed in an accident involving a black Trans Am three years after the death of her father. The car and driver was never found and the Foundation deemed it just an accident nothing more and no one questioned that.

Having spent half the day in the junkyard a car had yet to be found. It was beginning to feel like there wouldn't be in this yard, that was until a light reflected into her eyes. Buried under a pile of rusted sheet metal and virtually unnoticeable and if it hadn't been for that light reflection she would have walked right by it. Moving several sheets of the metal she saw with amazement in what appears to be a black Trans Am in perfect condition.

"Mac ol' girl you just hit the jackpot," Mac said uncovering the rest of the car and looking it over. It was perfect not a scratch on the finish, not a single dent. It was too good to be true and no way had it been sitting in this junkyard as long as the rest of the junked cars in this section. Grinning wide she opened the unlocked door and had a look inside, "that's...a lot of buttons."

Climbing back out of the car, Mac left to get a truck from the front to tow her new find back to her shop. A low glowing light skimmed along under the hood for a moment before shutting off as fast as it appeared leaving no trace.

* * *

**Zeta:** well what do you think? i know not much KR characters here but trust me it's coming and it's about to get interesting.

PLZ R&R to feed the plot bunnies and too keep me writing


	2. Chapter 1 Confliction of the mind

**Zeta:** it took a lot longer then i planned to get this chapter finished but i wanted it to be action packed though i appologize if i seemed to rushed things ecpecially in on the scenes reguarding Michael but i couldn't think of anything else but i might just center around MacGyver and a certain salvaged black car for the next one of two chapters. the fourth one might be Michael and Kitt centered (shrugs) i'll have to see where my mind takes me. so hope you enjoy the first chapter it's a long one.

**Disclaimer:** no i don't claim ownage over Knight Rider or MacGyver they blelong to their respectful creators, i only claim the plot and Mac as well as the fill in OCs...away with you lawyers back i say.

**Knight Rider - The Phoenix Knight**

**Chapter One - Confliction of the mind**

* * *

"Good-Bye Michael Knight," Pressing a button on the control panel, a man watched as the computer screen read "Program Override activated". The black Trans Am suddenly bolt from where it had been parked.

"Michael, I seem to have lost all control, I can't stop myself."

"Kitt!" Michael Knight stood helpless as his car came barreling towards him helpless to stop. It was a nightmare come to life as the Trans Am programmed to protect its driver at a high speed slam into him, Michael dove onto the hood to lessen the impact as much as he could. Kitt came to a sudden stop causing him to roll off the car and land in a heap, Michael wasn't moving.

As fast as it had happened it was over, the sudden override vanished and control returned to the car as it was left to sit in shock and horror of what had just happened. Scanning the full extent of his driver's injuries the car remained still. Without wasting a moment the A.I of the car contacted FLAG. Kitt was devastated he had hit his driver, he had hit Michael. Slowly the Trans Am rolled closer to its driver only to suddenly pull back a fair distance away refusing to get close for fear of causing further injury to the unconscious man. Kitt's red scanner raced back and forth in worry.

Stunned the AI remained silent replaying what he had done, he had harmed a human. Running multiple scans over his driver as the man's vital signs began dwindling. His whole world had come to a shattering halt. He was devastated and began to back himself into a mental corner trying to block out the world as guilt consumed him. Kitt had harmed his best friend. He would never forgive himself if Michael didn't survive. He would rather be deactivated.

* * *

The sterile smell of the hospital caused the grey haired man to grimace upon stepping through the automatic glass door leading from the parking lot. A good man had been emitted there for over a month and chances of him awakening from the coma was becoming slim. But Devon Miles wasn't going to give up on the man. Michael Knight was a reckless person by nature willing to jump headlong into trouble often without thinking it through. This time Michael's recklessness had nothing to do with his condition, something unthinkable happened. The Knight Two Thousand turned on his driver whom he was programmed to protect above even his own preservation. The malfunction was an unforeseeable accident one Devon hoped would never happen again. Chief mechanic Bonnie Barstow could find nothing wrong with Kitt's systems and any evidence of any malfunction couldn't be found. It was beginning to look like K.A.R.R. all over again.

Greeting the many nurses and doctors whom he'd come to know during his many visits, Devon made his way to room 311, a number he hopes to never have to see again. _No time to get gloomy, the lad will pull through and be off wasting more of the foundation's money for another mission_, smiling at those memories Devon opened the door and stepped inside. Being the gentleman he is Devon politely waved the only other person in the room visiting not to get from her seat. Bonnie, her face was pail from exhaustion, her eyes puffy from crying. It wouldn't seem like Bonnie would ever worry over Michael what with they're constant clashing over the well being of the teams more mechanical member. But Bonnie was a caring woman and even though she may not agree with Michael's decisions when in the field didn't mean she hated the man.

"How are you my dear?" Devon greeted taking her hand as she wiped away a fresh tear.

"I could be better," Bonnie replied giving a small smile as Devon patted her hand before turning to look of at the unconscious man, that smile faded when she looked as well, "I keep expecting him to jump up and say that it was all a joke."

"Yes, I agree, if only we knew what caused Kitt to malfunction like he had." the British man placed a hand on the tearful woman's shoulder in understanding, "do not lose faith my dear, Michael will pull through. For now we must worry about Kitt, we must get to the bottom of this."

"I've gone through his entire program, all of the memory logs, nothing, not a god damn thing!" Devon pulled the distressed woman into his arms as she began to sob once more, if anyone who would be upset about this it would be Bonnie she was part of the team that built the Knight Two Thousand. Kitt's personality was based off her own. "Th-There is nothing wrong! H-he shouldn't have gone against his p-program."

"Shh. It's alright we'll figure it out. We need to stand by Kitt and let him know that we will not abandon him in his time of need for something he is not to blame for and that we'll find out what had happened."

"I hope you're right Devon. I really do."

"As do I, my dear, as do I."

Michael Knight slept peacefully on that hospital bed unaware of the distress and worry that his friends felt over his condition. In his comatose slumber all he knew was that in his mind there is a presence that was familiar and yet foreign. A dark cloud full of guilt, worry and fear.

* * *

A new day beginning at the world renowned Phoenix Foundation, exiting an elevator three men in suits made there way toward the main office of the director of the Phoenix. Ignoring cheerful naïve secretaries and assistants the three men stepped inside the office expressions unreadable. Standing with hand behind their backs they waited as the director finished he phone call.

"Yes governor glad to be of assistance, no sir just happy that problem had been solved," chair back turned the director seem almost oblivious to the three men behind as he finished his call, "the Phoenix Foundation has the world's best interest in mind when developing new technologies, thank you sir, anytime, I'll keep in touch, yes good-bye sir."

Hanging up the phone the director turns his chair to face his visitors with a frown of disgust, "Damn politicians getting their noses in places they don't belong, came close to being discovered, it was dumb luck that we were able to pin the blame on that car thief."

"Yes sir, with his criminal record nothing he says will help him." The center shorter man said confidently.

"Idiot, don't get smug with me it was your stupidity that nearly had us caught." The director frown's turned into a sharp and pointed scowl immediately pinning a glare at the man. "Especially with that stunt Marley pulled with that new car of FLAG's a month ago. Damn moron forced my hand into hiding our acquired treasure for a month as well."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again," the man said shakily swallowing a few times.

"Be sure that you don't or I'll hand you personally to the police," the director expression returned to a neutral one, "Now what did you do with the machine?"

"It was hidden at a local junkyard out of sight from prying eyes," the man replied the two men behind him shifted nervously, "the men and I went to get it just this morning like you asked."

"And where is it now?" the man cleared his throat as the men behind him glanced at each other. They didn't go unnoticed. "Daniels where is the car!"

"Uh…it was taken."

"What! By who? I want a name Daniels."

"It was taken by some scavenger looking for a car," Daniels replied, "some local girl according to the yard owner."

"Is there a name?"

"Uh he said it was MacGyver."

"What?!"

"That's what the owner said some young girl that went by as MacGyver," Daniels signaled one of the men behind him. Stepping forward the man placed an old camera that had been repaired using a rubber band and a paperclip. The director scowl returned. "What should I do about it sir?"

"What do you think you idiot find this girl bring her here and get the car, last thing we need is FLAG finding out." Without another word the three men left the office leaving the director to his thoughts. Turning the chair back around the director scowl remained. "MacGyver even dead you still get in my way, well we'll see who this girl really is."

* * *

The sound of soft rock drifted into the streets from the open door of a small garage. Happily humming along the young owner of the garage danced around the black glimmering beauty that had been in her full attention for the past month. Grinning slightly as an annoyed growl mixed in with the music, she ducked back under the hood leaning over the prow of the car.

"Am I Annoying you?" she smirked at she received another growl in reply, "good, consider this payback for hitting me yesterday."

"I did not want you messing with something your intelligence can't possibly understand." The baritone voice growled, "Last thing I need is to have a repeat of that menial repair of my alpha circuit."

"Well excuse me I didn't have a spare alpha circuit on hand, a paperclip made a decent temporary connection." The annoyed growl continued, "Oh give me a break Karr, I'm doing the best I can. You're lucky I was able to get you a suitable replacement."

"I would prefer a new alpha circuit not something that was pulled from a common stereo. It is highly insufficient."

"You make do with what you got, it's what my dad told me," Stepping back from under the hood the young woman put back the tool she used and shut the car hood. The amber light traveled back and forth along its scanner band at a rapid pace showing the vehicle's annoyance, "could have been worse."

"How could it have been worse?"

"I could have just used duct tape," she laughed right out loud when Karr rev his engine.

"Hey MacGyver!" hearing her name Mac looked up from the car to the large bay door of the garage. Walking in was a boy in his early teen hood, a good kid, just thinks he's tougher then nails and can take on the whole world. He spent most weekends helping out at the garage but the past month he had been out of town visiting relatives.

"Hey Toni, how was your trip?" Mac asked greeting the lad.

"Ah it was boring, but uncle Vinny got me this nifty slingshot just like Dennis the menace," Toni proceeded to show his new toy. "I can shoot all sorts of things with it. Oh wow is that your car, Mac?"

Smiling Mac turned around as the boy practically ran to the black Trans Am eyes as round as dinner plates. Picking up the dropped slingshot she joined the young boy as he continued to admire the car.

"Where'd you get it, MacGyver?"

"You wouldn't believe me," chuckling as Toni seem to pout at her response, Mac immediately covered her eyes as she handed the forgotten slingshot back to the lad, "All right, all right I'll tell you, quit giving me that look."

Instantly brightening the young boy took back his toy, "So where you get it? Did you kill someone to get it? My uncle Sonny knows lots of ways to hide bodies so the cops don't find them. I can get him to help."

"That's…not necessary Toni, uh…thanks for the offer," Mac said picking up a polish rag and began wiping down the Trans Am, "anyway like I said you won't believe me."

"Tell me already, Mac," Toni pleaded causing the light brunette to laugh.

"All right I said I would didn't I, anyway I found him out in old man Pierce's Junk yard a month ago."

"What? No way. It looks brand new."

"Believe what you will I found this car in the junk yard under a pile of rusted metal and junk." Mac continued polishing.

"Golly, it's a real cool car, Mac. Can I go for a ride in it?"

"Another time Toni I need to go into to town for a few things."

"Okay. Oh that's right I came here to tell ya, there some guys in suits asking around for you." Toni said suddenly as he was walked to the door. "They kind of look like guys I see at uncle Gino's. They gave me five dollars to tell you."

"You shouldn't take money from people you don't know, Toni. Did they say who they were?" the older woman asked gaining a confused look.

"No just that they'll be around Duffy Park for awhile." Toni replied stuffing his toy in his back pocket and took off down the street, "See ya later, MacGyver."

"Bye, Toni." Mac turned to the silent Trans Am with a questioning look, "Think I should go see those guys?"

The black car remained silent. The music in the background seemed to fade away. Shrugging Mac shut off the stereo grabbed her jacket. Tying her long wavy blond hair into a low ponytail she climbed into the driver seat. Starting the engine, the room erupting in a mix of turbine whine and a six cylinder roar, Mac piloted the car out of the garage and headed into town.

* * *

The beeping and droning sounds of the hospital has become an accustomed background noise to the head of the Foundation of Law and Government. Devon miles had stayed behind when Bonnie left earlier that afternoon to check on Kitt whom hadn't spoken a word when he was denied deactivation. That request was the most heart wrenching one. The events of that day must have been so devastating for the AI. to seek out death in a mechanical sense as a choice.

"Mr. Miles?" a doctor called quietly as he entered the room instantly recognizing the grayed haired man that stood by the hospital bed.

"Please call me Devon," Devon answered moving from where he stood to greet the doctor, "any word on how is condition is fairing?"

"Stable that is the good thing, but so far no changes."

"Oh," Devon seemed crestfallen at the news but he knew that in situations like this there isn't a whole lot that can be done.

"But results of his CAT scan came back with rather unusual results so we did an x-ray to get a better look." The doctor pulled out an x-ray filament sheet and clipped it to the glow board and pointed to an odd shape within the skull. "We can't seem to figure out what it is but we believe it's a microchip."

"A microchip?" Devon gave the doctor a shocked and confused look, "any idea on how it gotten there?"

"It was surgically implanted and from the scarring it's roughly been in place for maybe three or four years." Devon's eyes couldn't get any larger from the news, four years was how long Michael had been known as Michael Knight. He couldn't think of any explanation for the latest development for Wilton hadn't mentioned any of it to him. "and there is another thing you might find interesting, in his state Michael's brain waves should be at a stable and low active state sometimes patients have a few spikes of activity every so often kind of like when you're dreaming. Well in Michael's case it doesn't stop it's at a constant high level of activity that you would normally see in someone who is awake and alert or someone who say is talking to another person."

"Is there any reason for this heightened brain activity?" Devon asked.

"We can't think of anything but it may be a good sign that he's recovering and may come out of the coma." The doctor replied placing the x-ray sheet back in the medical folder labeled Michael Knight. "I'll keep you posted if anything changes, now you go home and get some rest."

"Yes, yes, your quite right, I could use a nights rest," Devon and the doctor exited the room leaving the still sleeping man to himself, "Thank you Doctor please keep me informed. I shall be back tomorrow afternoon."

"I will Devon, take care." Devon walked through the hallways and out the lobby and headed to his car that sat waiting in the spot it had been left. Devon wouldn't normally have left Michael alone but he needed to get some information on that microchip that was implanted within Michael's skull directly connected to his brain. He also needed to check on how Kitt and Bonnie were fairing.

* * *

The repetition of fingers tapping on the gull wing steering wheel continued for the twentieth minute. For a moment it seemed it had finally stopped only in turn to start all over again. At first it was tapped in a slight rhythm then soon just became a steady beat. The blonde woman was in deep thought, and tapping seemed to be what she does when thinking. In truth she was thinking but she was also nervous, who would be asking about her? Suddenly the ever shifting train of thought derailed and exploded into nothing as an annoyed voice growled cutting into the silence.

"Will you quit that?" the baritone voice growled out, annoyance radiated in waves startling the blonde, "if I have to listen to that aggravating tapping I'll activate the eject system and not care where you land."

"I'm sorry, Karr, I hadn't realized I was…I'll stop," the young woman placed her hands in her lap as she leaned back in the seat. The blonde's quiet response surprised the AI, he had fully expected a retort or some sarcastic remark, even a joke but her voice had a nervous edge to it. Seeing this side of the girl had Karr uncharacteristically concerned. "I'm just trying to decide if I should see those men that were looking for me or not."

"Why would these humans bother you?" Karr questioned keeping his voice as uncaring as normal while his scanners were directed to his driver. The information returning was not pleasing the Trans Am and it was annoying.

"Well it's..." Mac began explaining only to stop mid sentence and giving a cover smile to the voice module as if it was where the AI was able to see not realizing that he was fully capable to see within his interior from anywhere with his scanners, "Never mind lets head over to the park and spy on these guys before I talk to them."

With that said the black car was guided away from the curb by the blonde and headed down the street. Once arriving to the park, Mac stopped at a spot where she was able to oversee the area but would not be seen by anyone in the landscaped and playground filled space. Pulling out a pair of binoculars she stepped out of the black car and sat on the edge of the hood as she scanned the many visitors until finally spotting the three men in suits. None of them looked familiar except from maybe some mob movies but otherwise they looked like normal business men. Maybe she was getting worked up for nothing. Finally coming to a decision Mac turned back to the still open driver side door and tossing the binoculars onto the passenger seat, she made her way towards the men. Knowing full well that she can't assume that the men are harmless just by their appearance she remained cautious and made notes of where she could run or hide.

"I'll be right back," Mac said patting the ebony hood, walking away towards the courtyard on the opposite side of the park.

The amber light paced back and forth scanning the crowd for the men and keeping an eye on the girl. He had grown attached to the blonde woman during the month in her care. After being betrayed and tossed into a junk yard by those who promised to help him after the incident back at Knight Industries, Karr didn't trust so easily and made that very clear to Mac and she accepted that fact. She had been surprised to find that the supposed scrapped car was in excellent condition and that it had an artificial intelligence computer controlling the vehicle.

As crude as the girl's maintenance of him had been, Karr liked the young woman for her personality and independence. He was to say the least shocked that she had given him the freedom and chance to leave if he ever so chose too. MacGyver, he never bothered to find out why she was referred by her surname, had told him that she trusted him even after Karr told her that he was capable of harming her without a second thought if she were to be a threat, Mac understood that. That had been the first week of his arrival to the do-it-herself-er's shop and she already trusted the AI. He would never understand how the girl thinks, but he was indebted to the blonde for rescuing him from that Hell called a junk yard.

Returning from his thoughts, Karr followed his female acquaintance as she made her way toward three men casually sitting at a chess courtyard. Something from his memory had caused for multiple scans of the men's faces. His system seemed to skip a sequence when his facial recognition program placed names to the faces. He mentally growled for not having a way to contact the girl, Karr could only watch as Mac made her way to the men the black car recognized as the men that betrayed him. Activating his autopilot he made his way closer as he tried to pick up the conversation between the men and his driver.

* * *

The two hired muscle continued to play their twentieth or was it the thirtieth chess game, while Kevin Daniels grew impatient. They had asked the entire town, everyone he had spoken to knew MacGyver, but none of them would tell him where to find her. So he was left with having a message passed to the girl to meet him and his men at the park. Four hours had passed since paying that little Italian brat that talked constantly. He suddenly slammed his hands onto the chess table startling his men and causing a few game pieces to fall over. Where was MacGyver?!

"Excuse me I was told that you were looking for me," spoke a voice clearly a young woman though not a high feminine tone, catching Daniels off guard for a moment. Turning around he was surprised to see a girl roughly in her early twenties. Her blonde wavy hair tied back at the base of her neck, wearing faded jeans, a multi-coloured striped shirt most likely a t-shirt and a aged brown leather jacket, her blue eyes stared intently at Daniels reminding him of a man that had been a member of the Phoenix Foundation when Pete Thornton had been in charge. "The name's MacGyver, what can I do for ya?"

Quickly regaining his composure, the short man in his forties Mac assumed, spoke, "Yes Miss MacGyver, Did you recently come into possession of a black car from the local junk yard about a month ago?"

"I'm not sure I understand, why would you be interested in my salvaging an old car?" Mac asked growing uneasy about the unexpected question, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Kevin Daniels these are my associates, Joseph Gravelle and Scott Johnston. We're from the Phoenix Foundation," Daniels noticed the girl's expression change momentarily when he mentioned the company name, but she quickly covered it with a blank expression as she listened, "and a black car that matched the description of the one we were told you had towed from Mr. Peirce's junk yard one month ago, is under investigation."

"What kind of investigation?" Mac kept her face neutral, the moment the Phoenix Foundation was mentioned mental red flags were raised.

"You see a black Trans Am was recently stolen and we tracked it down to be hidden within the junk yard." Daniels answered. Unknown to them the mentioned vehicle was eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what Mr. Pierce told you but I only salvaged a black Jeep last month and it's sitting still gutted in my garage," the blonde girl said calmly trying to throw the men off. Anyone from the Phoenix Foundation wasn't to be trusted, Pete Thornton had told her before he was killed, and Mac knew it wasn't an accident. "I never saw a Trans Am when I was there. Sorry for sounding rude but I have things I need to get done before this evening and need to excuse myself. It was nice meeting you Mr. Daniels I hope you find that missing car."

MacGyver turned around to leave not seeing the two larger men get to their feet and signaled by Daniels. Grabbing both her arms, Mac was lead from the courtyard to an awaiting car. "What?! Hey let me go what do you think you're doing?" Mac exclaimed as she struggled to get away from her captors.

"You see Miss MacGyver you're coming with us weather you have the car or not." Daniels said with a pleased grin as the blonde girl continued to struggle as she was pushed into the gray for door sedan. Everything paused at the loud roar of a highly tuned engine. The said car came barreling around the corner towards the gray vehicle, only to stop only a few feet away. "Scott get the car, Joe get the girl inside now!"

The burly red hair man got out from the driver seat and made his way to the recent arrival. The amber scanner raced back and forth going through scenarios to help, as much as he hated to, the blonde girl without risking his own shell, even if the metal alloy was indestructible. The Trans Am jolted forward causing the approaching man to side step away from the car's prow. The AI mentally smirked at the pitiful human as he tried yet again to get to the driver side only to jump back when the vehicle jolt forward.

Mac continued to struggle against the man called Joe's grip. She wasn't worried about herself getting taken, her only concern was the black beast that was currently trying to save her or get back at these men, she didn't care which ever choice it was. The young woman had heard Karr's story about what ever past he felt she needed to hear, it wasn't a whole lot but what she did learn was that he was used to do unthinkable things including killing humans. Karr was programmed for self preservation and isn't above harming anyone to protect himself. He didn't need a keep what the troubled and hurt AI needed was a support he could rely on even if it was for small things. He needed to be shown that not everyone would use him for their own reasons. She decided that day when the AI had told her he would run her down if he had to in order to protect himself that she would toss caution to the wind and give the Trans Am her full trust. It was a risky move but hopefully that would work.

Now Mac gave up on saving herself, turning her attention to the intelligent vehicle that she called her friend. So she fought and struggled with her captor trying to call out to sports car. She wanted him to run and forget her. She wanted him to save himself as his programming is no doubt was screaming at him to do.

"Scott stop playing around and get the car." Scott gave a look that clearly said 'what do you think I'm doing?' Daniels gave the man an angry look and shouted, "I don't what you have to do just get it!"

"NO! Run Karr!" Mac called out once against pushing the man holding her from the sedan a she looked at the still taunting vehicle his turbine engine practically screaming as the amber scanner stopped pacing and fully lit up at the blonde girl's plea. "Get out of here Karr! They'll hurt you again, run!"

* * *

As if his programming had kicked him his self preservation system responded in full force. And his thoughts battled for control. Out loud he roared.

These men will hurt him.

But the girl needs my help.

I will not be used again.

Run while you can.

But the girl.

Aggravated at his inner conflict Karr resigned to following the next command of his system. Shifting in to reverse he ran. Ignoring the speed limit, Karr ran. Already blocks away he was regretting his decision which only fueled his anger, he did not care for that female. But she had trusted him even if he didn't return the sentiment. His conscience battled against his programming. He needed to protect himself over his driver. That last thought startled the AI. He had been referring to the girl as his driver not some meat-bag that he could use. Again program priorities conflict against each other. He had to place his self preservation over his driver but his driver is part of him therefore fell under self preservation. Letting out a frustrated sigh Karr came to a full stop in the middle of the street. Idling Karr thought, his scanner racing back and forth rapidly. Only moments after stopping, he shifted into gear and headed down the road turning without slowing at the next intersection. He had made his decision.

* * *

Mac stared after the retreating black form, feeling a mix of relief and betrayal. She had told him to run but some small part of her thought the Trans Am would have stayed to help her. But she ignored it, the blonde place her friends over her own safety and Karr was very much her friend even if the friendship was one sided. She was brought roughly back to the present in the form of being shoved into the gray car.

"That was very stupid of you MacGyver," Daniels said pulling a gun out from under his blazer pointing it to her side as he sat next to the blonde girl. Mac was helpless as the car started down the road. At least she saved Karr, Mac thought to herself reassuringly as she steeled herself for what was to come preparing for anything.

* * *

**Zeta:** there you go once action pact first chapter, i know the OC/Karr partner been down to death but i think of this relationship more of an acquaintance then a full blon partnership...we'll just see how things go. i'll try to get the next chapt done soon so stay tuned!

PLZ R&R to keep a certain renegade AI from maiming me...also the bunnies are hungry


	3. Chapter 2 Raising the Flag

**Zeta:** hey everyone sorry for the delay the plot bunny got away from me. left you guys with a cliffy. hopefully i did justice on Karr's part in the last chapter if not oh well i tried. not sure how soon the next up date will be what with the holiday season rolling in. but i give you chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** the plot and Mac are mine everything else not mine...ok well the other OCs are mine but they're the bad guys. (lets Karr run them over) now they're flat bad guys ^_^

**Knight Rider - The Phoenix Knight**

**Chapter 2 - Raising the Flag**

* * *

At the Knight Estate, Devon Miles was in his office searching through any and all files he could find in regards to microchip implants. He then opened the small safe hidden within one of the several bookcases, which held every document pertaining to the Knight Rider project. Looking through several folders he wasn't able to find a single clue. As Devon was beginning to lose faith that any information recorded about the microchip would never be found, he came across several video tapes that sat in the back of the safe. Among those tapes there was one he had not seen before, the label read 'Cavalier'. Intrigued Devon pulled it from the vault and move towards the television. Turning the device on, he placed the tape in the VCR.

The screen flickered for a moment before the familiar aging face of the former head of FLAG, Wilton Knight appeared. Surprise flashed across Devon's face momentarily when his old friend began speaking.

"Hello Devon, I assume that if you're watching this it can only mean that you have learned of the microchip implanted within Michael's skull, you might have to sit down for this one my friend," The video recording of Wilton Knight said pausing to sit down, "I apologize for not including you in this or for not telling you sooner as I was pressed for time and this had been a last minute endeavor. I was reattempting the Cavalier Program with Michael as the candidate."

"The Cavalier Program, surely Wilton you remember what happened the first time we tried that program," Devon said aloud to the television as colour drained from his face, the surprise causing him to sit down. "Surely you didn't forget the incident with the prototype?"

"Yes it had failed in the past, and of course I hadn't forgotten about the incident with KARR. We were at fault for that one unfortunately. I had not expected the man to suffer that side effect and to top it off the poorly written program for the Prototype." The Wilton Recording continued looking rather pale in complexion, the video must have been recorded during Michael's recovery of his cosmetic surgery changing him from Michael Long to Michael Knight, "Never the less I had everything checked and double checked for complications. I assure you Michael is a much better candidate for this program. He has a stable mind and the Knight2000's programming has been properly written. There is no reason it shouldn't work this time around. The lad is strong willed I'm sure he would make this program work. If anyone it would be Michael I have faith in him."

"Wilton, the risks! This is a human being we're dealing with," Devon spoke out again to the video. But the recording halted any further argument by the raise of a hand. The grey haired British man was beginning to wonder if his actions are that predictable to be hushed by a recording.

"I understand the risks, and I had it tested. Also as I had been short for time to mention this reactivation of the program to you Devon, I had not the chance to activate the link. Therefore it is merely a dead chip and it poses no threat to Michael's health. Devon you surely can't disagree with my selection of Michael to continue on with the Cavalier." Wilton calmly spoke oblivious to the frantic man sitting before the T.V, "At least activate the program, and if it doesn't work a failsafe had been installed in the system to shut it down if a conflict should arise. I had this recording done so that if ever the chip was discovered I could explain my actions. Please extend my apologies to Michael would you my friend. He more then any of us would be affected by my brash decision. Now I must go and see to placing Knight Industries and the Foundation in your capable hands. Farewell Devon."

The video ended at that moment, leaving Devon shocked at the news of the Cavalier Program being reactivated and that he had not been told of this before hand. Having been apart of the original installment of the program he's seen what happens when it fails. As the head of the foundation he now had the job of telling Michael, but unfortunately or maybe it was fortunate that Michael Knight was currently in a coma. Devon feared that learning about this may be more detrimental to the young man's health then Wilton had thought. Suddenly the metaphorical light bulb lit up.

"Of course, it makes perfect sense now," with the light of new hope in the aging aristocrat's eyes, Devon Miles hastily left his office and headed for the Garage, "I must tell Bonnie, I just hope she takes it better then I did. And pray that Kitt isn't to far gone in his grief for Michael's sake, he's our last hope to helping the man."

* * *

The Phoenix Foundation, it was the last place she thought she would ever be. The car arrived a couple hours later into the underground parking lot. After going around several rows of cars it finally pulled into a spot and stopped. The man called Joe pulled the no longer resisting blonde from the grey sedan and began directing the girl towards the elevators, while Daniels and the second goon Scott lead the way. The group casually walked through the ever busy building, several of the Phoenix Foundation workers greeted Daniels and he would respond by nodding. No one seemed to really notice the way the three men were leading the young woman through the office. It was either everyone was blindly oblivious or that they were all being paid off to look the other way, which ever Mac couldn't be sure.

They finally reached a large office at the far end of the floor. What had once been clear glass doors were now solid wood. The door tag read 'Phoenix Foundation Director: John Corbin'. Pausing in front of the doors Daniels stepped forward softly knocked. They received a quick 'come in' from the other side and went into the office.

Inside Mac clearly could tell it wasn't just the doors that were changed in Pete Thornton's former office. From old photos of her father and Pete together that everything from the carpet to the furniture was different. Nothing inside was from the former days of the foundation, knowing this saddened the blonde woman.

"Mr. Corbin I brought the woman who took the car from the junk yard," Daniels said once the wooden doors closed behind them. Sitting at the desk was a heavy built man, his face narrow with a slightly square chin. The man's hair was a dark brown making it have an almost black tone to it. A cigar sat slowly burning in an ash tray, and files were neatly stacked. A computer sat just to the left on a separate table, files lined along a bookcase behind the man. The blinds had been drawn darkening the room. John Corbin looked up from the file he had been reading to give Daniels a searching glance then turned his attention to the young woman. The blonde woman was hauntingly familiar to him.

"So you have Daniels good work, you three may leave," Corbin said giving a slight wave of his hand in dismissal. Daniels and the two goons stepped out of the office leaving Mac alone with the Director. "Ah Miss MacGyver wasn't it? Please sit down."

Mac did just that, getting as comfortable as she could in a plush chair facing the desk. Like a fat gazelle being comfortable in a lions den. She suppressed a shudder at that self comparison.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the car you found."

"I found it in a junk yard," Mac took her time in choosing her words, opting to play dumb, "look Mr. Corbin if the car was stolen I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You didn't know. Tell me Miss MacGyver what is your father's name?" John Corbin asked leaning forward.

"My father? What does he have to with this?" avoided Mac trying to steer the conversation away from her and more to getting information regarding Karr, "I thought this was about a car I found."

"Oh it is I assure you, I was merely curious," Corbin seemed not to be phased by the girl avoiding the question. "You see several years ago there had been a man that went by as MacGyver who worked for the Phoenix Foundation. His name was Angus MacGyver."

"Small world I guess, but my father's name was Jack, Jack Anthony MacGyver," Mac lied speaking calmly. As her father would say 'the trick to winning at a game of poker is to use a good bluff, and if you play your cards right even a lousy hand could win'. She just hoped she had a good enough poker face to get away with.

"Is that so? Oh well it isn't important," Corbin stated eyeing the blonde before dismissing his question getting back to business, "now I want you to tell me exactly what you know about that car you found."

"It's black?" shrugged the blonde woman, "and it talks. That's about all I know."

"Where is it now?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play games missy, tell me where the car is!" Corbin shouted getting to his feet.

"I'm telling you I don't know, I told him to run and he did," Mac replied shrinking back from the older man's outburst, "he could be half way to New York by now."

"So that's how your playing this game very well I have ways of getting you to talk." Dark haired man made his way around the desk. Mac began to slightly panic but managed to conceal her uneasiness, "Excuse me a moment."

With that the head of the Phoenix Foundation left the room leaving Mac to herself. Making sure the door had shut Mac immediately went to the computer. It had already been on which helped as she began searching in the Phoenix Foundation files. She used KARR as keyword hoping to find anything as to what Corbin wanted the T-top for. Every so often she glanced up at the door making sure no one was coming in as the screen began loading the search results.

Never had she known a man to be as obsessed over a car then John Corbin. Plus it helped in knowing that the Phoenix Foundation isn't into technology research as advanced as KARR, Mac knew something wasn't right. Now getting the information she needed would be the tricky part especially when the man in question could return at any second.

Looking at the screen she began speed reading through the information she picked out several words. Sure that she found what she needed she retrieved a floppy disc from a tray labeled blank discs and immediately began copying the information. Again she checked the door so far no one came through. When the file transfer had finished she typed in one of the words she pick out from the file, typing F.L.A.G. into the system the screen changed to information about FLAG. Skimming through she learned that KARR had been owned by Knight Industries which is the large supporter for the Foundation for Law And Government, Corbin had KARR stolen from Knight Industries when it was commissioned for deactivation several years ago. Mac paused when she read 'Dr. James Marley system override program causing FLAG's new AI vehicle to take out the driver named Michael Knight'. Grabbing another disc she began copying the contents of that file as well.

_Might as well make lemons into lemonade_, Mac thought to herself. She got from the chair and headed for the window. Peeking through the blinds she looked out, the ledge she saw was too narrow, she wouldn't be able to get out that way. Mac went back to the computer and removed the copied disc and placed it and the first one in an inside pocket of her age worn leather jacket. Hearing someone approach the door Mac quickly cleared the computer screen and got back to her seat returning to her earlier position.

John Corbin, along with the two men Joe and Scott reentered the room as Mac casually turned to see them enter. The two men stood on either side of the blonde woman each grabbing one of her arms lifting her from her seat. Not saying a word to the girl, they began leading her from the office and back to the elevator. Neither man gave any hint as to what is about to happen. The elevator travel down three floors before stopping and the passengers exited. Catching the door that read 'stairs' in the corner of her eye the young MacGyver began running through an escape plan. They had gotten at least ten feet from the elevator when Mac suddenly stuck out her foot causing the red haired man to trip and let go of the girl.

Taking this chance, the young blonde lined a solid punch to the man still holding her, in the face. Joe let go of Mac in reaction to the hit as Corbin stopped mid stride to turn around. Shaking her hand from the impact, Mac didn't pause, once she had been let go she broke into a dead run straight toward the stairs. She had just made it to the door when both goons got to their feet.

"After her, you bumbling idiots! Don't let her get away!" Corbin shouted and the two men immediately obeyed pursuing the escaping woman. "Damn you MacGyver."

* * *

Her heart raced as adrenaline coursed through her veins, not one of her brighter moments taking on two armed men. Mac made it down three flights of stairs when she heard the door she had just gone through slam open. Pausing she looked up to see the two large men following her down the stairs. That was all she paused for and she was soon running down the rest of the flights her pursuers not far behind. When she made it to the door reading 'Parking Garage', Mac threw it open and bolted to the nearest exit as fast as she could. The men, Joe and Scott were not far behind and soon were catching up to the fleeing girl.

Needing something to help get more distance between her and the two men, the young Jane-of-all-trades grabbed a fire extinguisher off a nearby support column. Stopping she hastily placed the extinguisher on the ground the canister facing the approaching goons, removed the locking pin and she stomped onto the valve as hard as she could. So far luck was on her side as the force of her stomp caused the valve to rupture and sent the red canister rocketing towards the men tripping one. The second man was caught in the chalky fire retardant coughing as he had inhaled some of the growing cloud. The first man returned to his feet only to be bombarded by a choking cloud of dust and foam.

Recovering the choking man removed a gun from his belt and aimed at the girl, Mac stood frozen in surprise. In mere seconds before the man fired the gun a thunderous turbine whine accompanied by screeching tires drowned out the gunshot. Mac dove to the ground as several parked cars are tossed in different directions sparks scattered all over and a black T-top roared through. It all happened in an instant from one row over the cars were torn through like they were rice paper. The bullet bouncing off the roof of the car completely missing its target as the shooter miss aimed the weapon when a red Lincoln was thrown in his direction. Mac barely knew what was happening in front of her until an all too familiar deep voice shouted, "ESCAPE NOW!"

"Rook to kings knight, I'm raising the flag!" Shouted Mac as she gave one last look to the black car and was on her feet running to the exit. The car engine roaring loudly behind her was almost deafening. Rushing from the underground garage the blonde woman ran north into the town cutting across several yards, taking the closest side street before coming to a gas station at the edge of town. Flagging down a blue jeep pulling away from the pumps, Mac gave the driver a quick tale of some men chasing her and needing to get as far from town as she could. The driver immediately waved the girl to get in, Mac did. The blue jeep pulled onto the north bound highway.

At the Phoenix Foundation a black Trans Am rushed from the underground garage turning south. Soon to follow was a grey sedan two men inside. With ease the T-top weaved through traffic as its speed increased. It took a sharp turn down a back alley with the grey sedan not to far behind struggling to follow. Midway through the narrow lane a large truck carrying several crates began backing into the alley. The T-top increased its speed further seemingly on a collision course with the truck. Much to the surprise of the man guiding the driver of the truck when the black car what looked about to crash suddenly become air born slamming through a few of the crates. The grey sedan skidded to a stop inches from the truck, the sedans driver slamming his fist on the steering wheel causing the horn to beep from the force. They could do nothing as the rogue Trans Am got away.

* * *

It was difficult to explain the feeling, it was confining almost suffocating but at the same time there was plenty of room to move. Not that there was anywhere to go, it was like being surrounded by a thick fog. Was he dead? Is this what it's like to die? But he couldn't be dead he had a case to solve, Kitt must be wondering where he was. Oh God Kitt, suddenly his memory came flooding back and he began searching the fog calling out the names of his friends and his partner.

"Kitt!" he cried looking all around rushing into the fog, then as if he had been zapped by static shock he turned around and stared wide eyed at a black shifting shadow far out into the fog. He moved closer suddenly calm there was no recognizable detail to the mist just a presence in his mind, "hey pal."

Unsure how he knew who this presence was the man had not expected that he would receive an answer back. The presence a black shadow like mist though cautious and uncertain grew closer like a child meeting someone he wasn't sure he should. "Michael?"

Michael smiled though it was more emotion than anything physical since in this place he had no physical body, it was there though it seemed more like he was covered in a misty haze, but he was there just the same as the black mist. "What happened pal?"

"I hit you, Michael."

* * *

**Zeta:** yay Karr came to help granted he went the wrong way or maybe Mac did (shrugs) have to wait and see. any idea what she plans on doing with those discs? i sure the heck don't or do i (shifty eyes) and we got some Kitt and Micheal action at the end would had more but it was coming out to cheesy for coming after an action scene so i'll hold the rest for another chapter. lets just say Kitt's gone a lil emo from his guilt...sshh. i didn't say nothing. so be honest how many expected this chapter like it had come out? well clicky da button and let me know!

i hope for Mac's sake Karr understood that message she gave him...creative wasn't it if not corny. and is Micheal coming out of his coma sooner then the authoress had planned? we'll have to wait and find out next time. (climbs into a car) Turbo boost! (the kiddy car ride does nothing)...(little kid puts a quarter in the slot the car starts moving) stupid budget cuts next time i'm stealing the Knight3000.


End file.
